The stranger in town
by Tulip102612
Summary: What if the uprising hadn't happened after the Quarter Quell? And President Snow hadn't been assassinated? and District twelve still existed. Peeta and Katniss have just done an interview with Caesar Flickerman, who was told that due to the miscarriage the Star-crossed lovers of District 12 have ended things. Leaving Peeta to do as he pleases and move on with his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Suzanne Collins. This is a simple fan fiction based her book the Hunger Games. **

**Peeta**

I lay on the ground in the woods, watching as the force field exploded and I felt helpless, wondering what had happened. All I saw was an arrow fly and then disappear I knew it was Katniss' doing, but where was she? I couldn't get up to find out. I looked up and saw fireworks beyond the force field as the Capitol celebrated the games. I was helpless when I saw a hovercraft come out of the sky and saw it picking up the remaining tributes.

When we did our interview with Caesar Flickerman he had asked about the relationship, said he noticed we seemed distant. I had told him it was because of the miscarriage Katniss had due to the stress in the arena and we weren't sure our relationship would make it out of this. The Capitol citizens seemed sad, but accepted that their Star crossed lovers were gone for good.

President Snow had fabricated some lie about how there had been a glitch in the force field and that was why the arrow had been able to penetrate it. I think he somehow knew that Katniss and I, were worried about our families and what he would do to them. So he figured he would let it go, chalk it up to a mistake and we would go home and it would all be over. His last statement was that he thought the Games for this year anyway, should be over and the tributes would not return because of the uproar it had caused.

During the year since the Quell my life had returned to normal mostly. The romance between Katniss and I was over and she was now in love with Gale and had no plans of hiding it. I saw her once a week when I brought her bread and we would have breakfast together. Other than that we had nothing to do with each other.

**Orchid**

It had been about a year since the Quarter Quell and the Capitol was still a little shaken. No uprising had happened like everyone predicted, but things weren't normal either. My family and I lived on the out skirts of the Capitol and would have joined in the rebellion if one had started there, but since one had never occurred the Capitol had their eye out on my family. We never really fit in with them, sure, we had money, but not enough to attend the fancy dinners or take part in sponsoring those in the Games.

So when we stopped conforming the fashion trends and living so lavishly it was very apparent to President Snow that we were not on his side. One day peacekeepers were outside our door and roughing up my father. I had no one else because they were killed by the President when he thought we were going to join the Districts. As I looked outside the window a large white car had just pulled up. Out of it came President Snow himself! He knocked on the door and rushed to it and curtsied slightly, not really caring.

He walked in without asking and said " As you know Ms. Yule you and your family have long been suspected of treason for helping the Districts during the brief out burst. However, I have grown tired of you and your father, I don't wish to spend anymore time or money interrogating you over the matter. No crime will go unpunished though, and as none of the citizens here trust you anymore we have decided that you and your family will be taken to one of the out lying Districts."

I stared at him in disbelief, no one had ever been moved into the District before. They were simply killed or tortured for information.

"You have no proof of" I started to say, but decided better of it.

He looked at me in shock that I would dare speak against him. I looked down at the polished wood floor for a moment trying to come up with something to say, but as I looked up I saw he was much closer to me.

"You wouldn't dare step out of line in my city." He whispered.

As I looked up he smacked me with his glove and I fell to the ground. "I could do so much worse to you, just remember that before you try anything."

With that he walked out the door and was gone. I sat there trying to decide what to do. My answer was clear, there were peacekeepers outside to keep on us and my father was in no shape to run. We were going to one of the Districts.

**Peeta**

I had just finished working in the bakery and was just about to flip the sign to say we are closed when, in walks this girl with dark brown hair and these amazing eyes. Her eyes were like daggers, nothing like the grey eyes of a girl from the seam or the slightly blue eyes of someone from town, like mine. They were a golden brown color with spikes of black that flared out and had a ring of gold around her pupils. I stared into them mesmerized and barely heard her when she said " Oh, I am so sorry! It's such a mess outside with the snow storm and I guess I got lost."

I shake my head slightly "Don't worry about, is there something I can help you with?"

"Wow, these cakes look amazing, do you make them?" She said.

"Well, I do the frosting, I was just about to close." I bend down to mop up the melted snow from the floor.

"You shouldn't go out there, not with the snow like this." A look of concern was on her face.

I smiled, noticing the strain in her voice, "I will be fine, it is you I am worried about. Can I walk you home?"

She looked at me a little flustered. "I would let you, but I don't exactly remember where that is just yet and the snow isn't helping much. The two of us together would be like the blind leading the blind."

I laugh and say " Well, I haven't seen you around before so I don't know where you live either. How about we sit down, I'll make us some tea and we can talk while things calm down a bit outside."

"That would be lovely, thank you." She walked over to one of the tables in the front of the bakery and waited.

**Orchid**

What am I going to talk to a baker about? Well I suppose he is nice enough, but what will people say when they find out I'm not from District 12? I don't know how much longer I can keep up this fake accent either, it is really straining my voice. My father will be getting worried if I am not home soon.

As I look around the bakery at all the wonderful cake decorations, the baker comes back with two cups of tea. I take mine gratefully and look at him for the first time. He looks so familiar, I thought. His blond hair and the slight limp he has and then it hits me.

"You're Peeta Mellark!" I say

He laughs and says "Yes, I am. Who might you be?"

I blush, I didn't mean to say it like that. " My name is Orchid Yule."

"hmm, I don't think I have heard that name before and you don't know where you live either. Well, that is strange."

I clear my throat and sip my tea while I think it over, but in the end decide he will find out sooner or later. " I, um, I'm not from District 12."

He looks at me suspiciously, I begin in my Capitol accent " My father and I were forced here by President Snow. We used to live in the Capitol, but Snow thought we were helping the rebels during the uprising in District eight. He killed my mother and my siblings trying to pry information out of them, but since we never actually had helped anyone, they knew nothing and were tortured to death." My voice cracks at the latter.

I can feel tears welling up as I start to think of them, I try to hide it, but Peeta has already noticed. He places his hand on top of mind and squeezes it gently. " I'm so sorry. I had no idea they could throw people out of the Capitol like that" He says

"Well, they don't. We were the first." I tell him.

Peeta just stares at me in shock. We sit in silence for a moment then he asks " Does anyone else know that you are from the Capitol?"

"No, no one. I am sure they would hate us if they knew. I know the Districts don't think very kindly of us Capitol citizens, Thank you for not throwing me out after here this. I know you must hate us because of the Games. My family and I never liked them much, we were going to rebel if an uprising started in the Capitol. Guess that is how Snow's suspicion of us started, I just don't know who told him." I stare into my cup while peeta takes it all in.

"They built a house, a nice blue one, down the street from here. Is that where you live?"

"Yes!" I exclaim, glad he knows where I live. It can't be too hard though, since it doesn't match any of the houses around us. We live in town not far from the bakery, even though our house was a lavish one by District 12 standard it was nothing compared to the Victors Village."

Peeta cleaned up the tea and began to walk me home. I had started with my fake accent again the moment we left the bakery.

**Peeta**

As we walked outside I thought about everything she had told me. She was really from the Capitol. I feared for her once people found out they wouldn't be happy. As we walked outside I understood how she had gotten lost, even though it had calmed down the wind and snow outside was almost enough to knock me down. I looked over into her eyes again and was still mesmerized by them, she was so different. It wouldn't take long for others to notice this as well and she and her father would be outed. But I decided I would stand by her, she seemed frightened and scared of what might happen to her.

We had just made it down the steps of the bakery when a gust of wind knocked her down. I pulled her to her feet and we began walking arm in arm down the road. She huddled close to me so my body would block out some of the wind and she could walk with out being knocked over again.

When we reached her house I opened up the door for her, but snow started pouring in. She ran inside so she could close it quickly, but forgot to let go of my arm and had pulled me in the house. I looked around at the dark wood floors, the spiral staircase, the polished wood table in the dining room. Yes, people would figure it out quickly, I thought. She giggled when she saw my body hurling after her inside the house.

She took off her coat and asked if I would like some hot chocolate. I remembered drinking it on the train to the games and I refused, not wanting to conjure up any flash backs of the Games. There was a voice from the other room, her fathers I guessed.

"Sweetie, is that you?" he called from the kitchen.

"Yes, father. Can you come here? there is someone I'd like you to meet?" She replied, ushering me into the living room to sit on the plush leather sofa.

"Found yourself a friend already?" He said as he entered the room. He gasped when he recognized me.

I walked over and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm peeta."

He smiled and shook his head. " I know who you are." He laughed. " My name is Talon. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Oh, I really should get going." I replied

"Nonsense, not in that weather. I may be new around here but I know it's a good walk to the Victors Village." Talon retorted.

I sighed, giving in. " I guess I could stay."

"Good the stew is almost ready." He walked off into the kitchen.

"You realize you'll have to stay the night now? He won't let you leave once dinner is over." She laughed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He will say it is too late into the night for you to wonder the streets." She said while tending to the fire.

I sighed. "Well, can you at least point me in the direction of the restroom? I'd like to freshen up before we eat."

She pointed off down the hall. I looked around while I walked and saw the gorgeous chandelier hanging over the dinner table and the blue scroll wall paper that lined the halls. It was a gorgeous home to anyones standard. This should be interesting, I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2: The dinner

**Orchid**

I had just finished tending to the fire, Peeta was washing up for dinner and father was plating the food. I paused when I thought about it, Peeta was the first guest we have had and the house wasn't even finished yet. There were boxes lying around everywhere, plastic covers over some of the floors where I was still painting and the electric wasn't done in every room. The electric! I panicked. There wasn't a light in the dinning room yet, I went to the kitchen immediately and grabbed a few candles. Just as I blew out the last match and set the three candles along the runner of the table Peeta and father walked in to sit down. I cut some bread and hand it to Peeta.

"I hope you like it, I made it myself. I am sure yours is better though." I hadn't realized I would be baking bread for Peeta. He took a bite to appease my nervousness and said it tasted good, I sighed and took my seat. As we ate my father asked "How did you two stumble upon each other?"

"Well, I was on my way home from picking up a few things for the house in town and with all the snow I got lost. I stumbled into Peeta's bakery on accident thinking I was close to the house. Once I realized I wasn't I got confused and realized I had no idea where I was. Peeta was nice enough to walk me home." I said.

"Hm, not the best adventure for the first day in a new town." My father laughed. "Thank you for helping her Peeta." He added. Peeta just nodded and sipped his stew.

"So, Peeta, I take it you know that we are not District twelve folk?" My father asked.

"Yes, sir I do." Was Peeta's reply. "Orchid was telling me the people in the Capitol didn't trust your family after the uprising in eight?" He asked.

"Yes, President Snow himself sent peacekeepers to our house to keep me busy. Snow showed up a few minutes later, I was too weak to keep him from the house." He looked sorrowfully into his bowl. Orchid reached over and touched his shoulder.

"It's alright father." She whispered to him. " He came into the house and threatened me for speaking against him, as my father walked in Snow had smacked me so hard I fell down." Father got up and excused himself for a moment. "He gets upset because he was powerless to stop Snow when he came and took our family. He felt bad for letting him get to me too. I try to comfort him, but it does nothing." I whispered.

**Peeta **

I sat staring at her as she told me of Snows visit when Talon came walking back to the table.

"You will have to excuse me." He said "I am still mourning my family." He whispered so low I barely heard him. Orchid and I sat in silence.

"Pardon me for asking, but how long ago was it?" I asked.

"Oh, only about a month or two maybe." Orchid said. She broke from the conversation after that to ask for the bread. I passed it to her and smiled, but when I pulled back my hand i hit a candle. My shirt sleeve had caught the flame and Orchid rushed to my side. She began swatting the flame with her napkin and it went out moments later. She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a jar of something.

"Sit down." She ordered me. I obeyed.

"I need a closer look at it." She cut up the sleeve of my shirt and their was a small burn on my elbow. As I watched her work the look on her face was amazing. So concentrated and her touch was so delicate. She looked up and caught me staring and stroked my arm, confusing my stare for concern over the wound. She applied a paste to it and wrapped it up carefully.

She stood. "There." She said " That should keep it from infection, I will send some of this home with you when you go."

"Thank you" I said softly.

Then she saw it, the napkin she had charred to pieces was laying on the floor and she stumbled back horrified.

"What is it?" I asked. She shook her head and scrambled to pick up the remains of the tattered napkin. I kneeled down and scooped up a piece handing it to her, looking at her with concern strewn across my face.

"Orchid . . ." I trailed off. I noticed her father for the first time since the fire and as I turned to look at him, wondering what had happened, Orchid ran from the room clutching her napkin. I knew people from the Capitol were emotional, but I never dreamed someone could be so upset over a napkin. Sure, they were nice, but not worth that amount of tears and horror.

I sat down sighing, unsure what to do.

Talon spoke and said "Her mother made it for her years ago. After she passed away Orchid used it at every meal as a way to remember her." I suddenly felt horrible. I had unknowingly taken something so precious from her. Possibly the last thing her mother had given her.

Talon stood and clamped his hand on my shoulder. "Don't feel bad boy. She did it, not you. She will move on." With that he gathered the dishes and went to the kitchen to clean up.

I creeped up the stairs and whispered "Orchid . . . where are you?" I waited for a reply. I didn't receive one, but soft sobs came from a room down the hall. When I reached the door I knocked once softly and entered her room. I sat at the edge of her bed taking in the sight of her shaking with sadness. "I'm sorry, Orchid." I say.

She looks up at me as if noticing me for the first time. She leaned in and laid her face against my chest, as I hold her she begins to cry softly. "Orchid . . ." I begin when she cuts me off.

"It was my mothers, well not hers, but she sewed it for me when I was a child. Her name was Lily." She laughed softly. " My father said I was a spitting image of her, I have her eyes and so he named me after a flower like my mother." I pushed her hair from her face as she sat up. Leaning over to place the napkin on the nightstand next to the bed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Laying back in her bed.

"Don't apologize for missing a loved one." I said as I stroked her hair. I pulled the blanket over her and she fell asleep. As I went down stairs Talon was getting ready for bed.

"Good night, Peeta." He called as he walked up the stairs.

"Night sir." I replied. As I looked around I saw Talon had laid out some pajamas for me to wear and had left a pillow and blanket out for me as well. I changed and laid down staring into the fire as I try to sleep. I heard a loud thump from outside and realize a chunk of snow has fallen from the roof.

As I sit thinking of all the snow and my trek home tomorrow I realize how white everything is outside and even in daylight it will be hard not to get lost out there. I miss spring, I think to myself. The colors are so much brighter than the plain white of winter. The orange of sunset, the green of the new leaves and the bright flowers all over the ground around the bakery.

The thought of flowers brings me back, making me think of Orchid again and the nights events. How I clumsily knocked over that candle and burned myself and her, thinking only of me and my safety ruined something she loved to keep me from harm. She wasn't so bad for being from the Capitol, I think to myself. Though she and her father were the only other Capitol people I knew outside those I met through the Games. I never thought someone from the Capitol could be so selfless. With those thoughts I drift off to sleep wondering what will happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Those eyes

**Peeta **

As I lay on the couch stretching out waiting for my muscle to prepare themselves for the day, I stare off into the raging fire. Talon must have come and tended to it early this morning, I thought. I walk to the window and stare out at the still falling snow, hoping I wouldn't get lost later on my home. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen and went to see who it was.

As I walked in I saw Talon mixing some kind of doughy looking mixture in a bowl.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Oh, good morning Peeta." He said. " This is batter for the pancakes I am making."

In both my trips to the Capitol and even during the Victory Tour I had never had a pancake. I wondered if it was good, since I looked most of the things I ate in the Capitol I assumed it would be rich tasting.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I replied.

"No, I think I have things covered here, but why don't you go check on Orchid and wash up before we eat. I don't know that she is awake yet." With that I walked away and up the stairs to her room.

**Orchid**

I was still in a rather sleepy state but I could hear someone, someone whose voice wasn't normal. As I wake slowly I hear Peeta coming to my room and humming through the hall. I jump up and think about what a mess I must look like. I run to my dresser which has a large mirror on top and comb my hair and straighten my clothes. I must have fallen asleep because I never changed, but I heard Peeta knock on my door before I have a chance to straighten up any farther.

"Good morning" He says.

"Morning" I chime back.

"Your father is making breakfast downstairs, he wanted me to come check on you and make sure you are awake." He replied.

"Oh what is he making?" I ask.

"Pancakes I think he called them" Peeta said.

I laugh slightly " You haven't had them before have you?"

"No, I never had them while I was in the Capitol." He replied plainly. I felt odd for asking him something related to the Games. I knew he dreaded thinking of them and I felt bad now. I stared down at the brush in my hands.

Peeta cleared his throat. "You seem better today."

"Yes, why wouldn't . . ." I trail off, looking over at my nightstand to see the charred napkin. A new pang of guilt and sorrow washing over. I straighten and say "We should wash up before breakfast."

Peeta nodded and walked down the stairs. As I wash my face I am relieved to have someone in district 12 who doesn't mind the company of a Capitol citizen. I know others won't take so kindly to us as Peeta. I towel off my face and go downstairs to join them for breakfast, Peeta has put on his coat and I assume he will be leaving shortly after we eat.

As we sit down and eat Peeta asks " What is it you used to do in the Capitol?"

"Well most people in the Capitol work in some big office, but those of use on the out skirts of town are Peacekeepers." My father say. " I am sorry I know you don't like that answer much Peeta, but just know I never hurt anybody. I just did patrols, I will never be a Peacekeeper here though. When Snow became suspicious of me he had me fired."

Peeta had a tough time accepting this, but he knew things were different for them than they were in the Districts so he tried to let it go.

"What will you be doing here?" He replied calmly.

" I'm not sure" father said. " I don't know how to mine and I don't think they will be eager to teach me either. I have enough money to keep things going for a while."

"My drawings were quite the rage in the Capitol father," I chime in. " I brought in all the money once you were fired, even though people didn't like us they still bought them and I had a growing demand when we left. I could send them to the Capitol, of course we would lose profit sending them back and forth, but it would still be as much as you would make in the mines." I add.

"We will just have to see what happens." Father says.

I pick up my dish and walk to the kitchen with it to start washing things. Peeta comes in to bring me his plate " Thank you" I say. " Will you be leaving soon?"

"Yes" he says.

"May I walk you home? I would like to look around some more." I reply.

"Sure." He walks from the kitchen to sit by the fire and wait.

**Peeta **

As I wait for Orchid I look around some and as I walk into the hallway downstairs I trip over a box knocking something out. I bend down to scoop them up and see a picture of her family. They look so lively, none of them are in extravagant Capitol attire though. They wear simple dresses with coats. I sigh and put the picture back, this family was quite interesting.

Orchid walks out with her coat on and scarf wrapped around her tightly, I slid on my gloves and noticed her struggle with her own. I helped her put them on and look into her eyes as my hand brushes over hers. She blushes and whispers ""Thank you"

As we walk outside the wind is picking up and she slides down the steps landing in a chunk of snow. She lays on her back and starts to swish her arms back and forth, as I help her up she explains the figure on the ground is an angel. I stare at it for a moment and she scoops up some snow and blows it into my face smiling innocently. I cup up some snow and run after her both of us roaring with laughter.

No one dares come outside in this weather so no one is there to notice the strange girl from the Captiol yet. I guess it was this notion that makes me feel safe with her, so we continue to run around having a ball laughing at one another. I chase her to the end of the street and run smack into her as she stops up short. I group of Peacekeepers walking by startled her though they couldn't care less about a silly girl throwing snow.

I lay on top of her staring into her eyes and she takes the opportunity to roll over and me down to shove some snow in my face. Laughing, she rolls off me and starts to run when I grab her foot pushing her face into the snow. We lay on the ground next to each other laughing and staring up at the sky. This was fun, I haven't laughed like this a while I think to myself. I help her up and we walk back to my home in the Victors Village.

After the running we reach my home rather quickly and had no time to talk as we caught our breath. I walk up the steps and am about to invite her in when I hear Haymitch.

"Where have you been? I came over twice last night waiting for you to get home." He booms from behind us, for once he seems to be sober.

"I'm sorry Haymitch. The snow was too hard to navigate till this morning." I reply.

He doesn't seem satisfied but lets it go. " Who is this?" He asks.

"Haymitch, this is Orchid, Orchid this is Haymitch." I say politely.

"Orchid, huh?" He says

" Yes, Hi, it is a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand and we walked into the house.

"So Orchid, how did you end up in district 12?"

She froze never thinking she would be outed so quickly. She spun around and stuttered. " I, uh . . ."

"Spit it out will ya." Haymitch demanded.

"Haymitch be nice." I snap at him.

" I am from the Capitol." She says staring at the floor.

I came up behind her and took her coat and gloves.

"How did you get here? Did anyone come with you?" He asked.

"My father. He and I were sent here because President Snow thought we were helping in the uprising in district 8. My father had been there recently before it happened and word got to Snow that we would have helped in a rebellion in the Capitol." She said flatly.

"Snow sent someone from the Capitol here? that must really help him strike fear in anyone who was thinking of rebelling. He doesn't even care for his own citizens." Haymitch replied.

"Well he always considered my family a nuisance because we didn't conform to the Capitol fashion and trends like everyone else." Orchid said curtly.

"Hm, that is interesting. Why not? "

"Because my father believes in being your own person."

While they went back and forth I grabbed some milk and cookies from the kitchen and sent them in front of them.

"Do you think I am lying?" Orchid said. " Why would I? Do you think I enjoy being uprooted? Snow took my mother and siblings from me! I hate the man, it's not like I am somehow doing him a favor by being here." She replied bitterly

"Well, rumor will spread quickly about you and your father." Haymitch said. " Just be careful."

With that Haymitch left, leaving a worried look on Orchids face.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

" I just don't know what to do, what am I supposed to tell people? How can I possibly be accepted here?" She said.

" Well maybe you won't, but either way it is something you will have to deal with. I believe you and I will stand by you even if everyone else doesn't." I reach over and clasp her hand.

"So you draw?" I ask.

"Yes" she says smiling softly. I took her hand and lead her up the stair to my art studio. I showed her picture after picture, never tiring of the looks splayed across her face. Maybe I would paint her face soon I thought to myself. Her eyes looked so familiar so mesmerizing and beautiful.

I had this nagging feeling I had seen them before, but where? I got lost in them long enough to recall as my mind screamed with horror. It took all I had to not stay there next to her. I dropped the painting I was showing her and she looked at me.

"Peeta are you alright?" she asked with concern on her face.

I stammered and stumbled backward "You! You're eyes!" That was all I got out.

"Peeta, what is it?" She was almost as scared by me as I was of her at the moment.

I turned to stare at the wall trying to think. I calmed myself enough to say "You're eyes, they are the same as the dog mutts from the arena." I heard her drop whatever she was holding and next thing I knew she was spinning me around to look at her. i squinted my eyes shut at first and then heard her sobbing softly and realized she was hugging me.

" I am sorry" She whispered. " I had no idea, who knew my eyes could hurt you somehow." She stammered.

I guessed a lot of people must have eyes like hers in the Capitol if they were so easy to replicate.

"Please don't be scared of me Peeta" I had slowly started to open my eyes. " I would never hurt you, you know that right?" she pleaded, placing her hand on my cheek and stroking it gently. I was still rigid, but was trying to get past it. "I am sorry" She whispered again as she started to walk out of the room, letting me go.

Before I knew what I was doing I had reached out for her hand and pulled her back. She looked surprised but happy at the same time. She opened her mouth to speak, but I covered her lips with me before she could manage. Her eyes were huge when she felt my lips press against hers and with that I closed my eyes and kissed her.


End file.
